


the heart makes

by withoutwords



Series: Robron Tumblr Fics. [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Unhappy Ending, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's covering them up with the sheets and hiding them from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post the short fics from [my tumblr](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com) into a collection here, after realising I'd forgotten about some of them :)

Aaron dreams.

It’s like an old home movie, faded and out of focus; sunlight peeks through a window and he’s twisted in someone’s sheets. His skin’s warm, and it sinks through to his bones, and when he rolls over on the bed he finds Robert, smiling.

“Morning.”

“Does it have’ta be?” Aaron groans, shimmying in and over and tucking against Robert’s body. Belly and ribs and limb to limb, to the sloping plane of Robert’s neck. Aaron rubs his cheek against it, plants a kiss.

“You wanna stay here?” Robert says, his head back and his eyes still closed, but his hand making patterns on Aaron’s back. [Zoom in, out, track over, freeze frame.] They’re like the give of the bed, and the cutting light, like the thick, sweet air as Aaron breathes in.

“Mmm, want,” Aaron says, and he’s covering them up with the sheets and hiding them from the world. It’s dark in there, Aaron can’t see any more, but he can feel it, he can feel everything. “Just want this. Don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Robert says with a sigh, and he’s rolling Aaron onto his back, covering him with his body. They’re just like that for a while, just the weight of it and tilted, Robert’s fingers curling in his hair and his voice at Aaron’s ear,

“I love you, remember?” he says, and Aaron feels like he’s sinking through the bed, like they’re floating.

“Mm-hmm, think ya said it once, twice…ten times,”

“I love you, Aaron,” he says again, and his fingers are sharp and strong in Aaron’s flesh, Aaron’s arms around Robert’s back.

They’re just clinging and falling, the echo of Robert’s words, _I love you_ , and Aaron can’t talk, he can’t say, he doesn’t know - 

He wakes up. 

It’s a sudden jolt, and a crying gasp and when he rolls over to the other side of the bed - the other side of everything - it’s empty.

He’s cold.


End file.
